after the kiss
by lordfuzzyRuu
Summary: this just a yuri story i wrote


It's been about month since her wet lips touched my own, near the garden. Neither of us had talked about it or really done anything since then. It feels nice that we didn't have to do anything, just be the same only we hang out more and hold hands more.

One day, we were late for school. I had just got up and ran as fast I could to Autumn's house, thinking that she has already awake. But when I got to her house and knocked on the door, no one answered. Her parents went in to work early like mine did so nobody was home when we woke for school. I knew that she wouldn't leave with out me, I jiggled the door knob, it felt loose and then it opened. Warm air came out of the nice two story house. As the coldness melted off me I went up stairs. I walked down the hall to the last door in the middle where it was closed. I placed my hand to the knob to open the only dark room in the house. Only a little bit of sun light would come through the blinds. There were cute little nic nacs on the dresser. Clothes lied everywhere, shirts from hot topic, mini skirts (home made and store bought), even some cute panties. I blushed but shook it off when I saw Autumn laying on her bed. Curled in a ball, she was hugging one of her pillows, only slightly covered by her bed spread. She was only wearing a big long sleeve button down shirt. "She must be cold" I thought

I walk towards her avoiding the stuff everywhere. I nudged her shoulder trying to wake her up; she moaned and rolled over on her back. I was taken back by what I saw. She had only buttoned two buttons, and on the bottom no less. That made her breast pop out. I burst back, it made my body steamed. I was embarrassed enough for the both of us but I couldn't help but stare.

Small and round kind of tiny, she had pink nipples that were hard from the cold. I shook off my blushing again to try to wake her up again. "Hey Autumn…" I said softly.

When my hand went out reach for her shoulder, her alarm went off. I got spooked, so spooked my hand slipped and groped her something squishy. It felt warm but cold, soft and yet cling to my hand. It was Autumn's soft breast. Her eyes opened slowly and squinted straight at me.

"Lily? …" she yawned not noticing that I'm at seconded base. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"G-good morning Autumn we're late for school so…"

We both looked down at her chest, and we both blushed. She then closed her shirt with her hand like a lock on a box.

"Mines are so small…compared to yours." She said in a small voice staring at the ground. I didn't know what she meant by that. The alarm still going she then shut it off. She then sat up at looked at me dazed, an appearance of almost yearning for. Her arm reached out slowly and took hold of my own. Her eyes gazed into mine; it was like she could see in to my soul. I couldn't help but flush pink. She then jerked my body, drew me close, and threw me on her bed. She then looked straight down at me as she was on top of me. It was like she was the Chicago Bridge and I was the river flowing under her; the feeling of melting was like the river flow. I was in shock and I was so flustered I couldn't budge.

"Lily, are we a couple?" she said bluntly. I didn't really know how to answer the question but I did the best I could.

"Um, y-yes, I mean w-we kissed." When I said that I looked to the side in embarrassment. She slowly slid her hand to my breast and gave a little squeeze.

"Eh!" I made a small noise. She flopped on top of me and took both of her hands behind my back and up my tee-shirt. Her cold finger danced on my back; it felt so pleasurable. Her hot lips where right next to my ear, she then whispered in to it.

"If we're a couple then why don't we do more?" As she said that she unhooked my bra.

Her soft hands now hot made my body tingle when she brought them back where I could see them. But soon she began to slowly push up my shirt until I was exposed.

"But I mean w-we don't have to do a-anything…" I started "we c-can just talk y'know?"

She smiled softly, not her usual smile of carefree, but a smile of an adult; an adult who smiles to a child when they have made an ignorant comment. She then slowly massaged my bare breast in a circle motion, played and pinched my nipple; then made a circle around my nipple and made it hard. Kissing my breast she made me hot, my heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. She blew between my boobs; it made heart beat faster and faster. She then lay on top of me again and moved up and down; our breast pressed together, and danced together.

"Oh, your melons are so big. You're at least a C cup maybe even a D" She said lightly panting staring straight in my face" And your nipples are the same color as mine, only darker." I didn't want her to do the things she was doing but at the same time it felt so erotic. I wiggle a little to try to set my self free, but I was caught by her web of sexual tension. Autumn then nibbled on my ear, then slipped her right hand down to my jeans and began to play with the button. When she unbuttoned my pant and unzipped them, she then spread my legs open; she began to dance her finger between my legs.

"Nm…Autumn…ah… " I tilted my head back and began to quiver. She then moved her middle finger back a forth, in and out. Her fingers then all began to dance inside of me. I became very hot and started to get damp. She then placed her fingers on her lips, opened her mouth and licked. A string of drool hung from her mouth; she puckered lips went for my mouth. I got really nerviest, and embarrassed. So I closed my eyes and turned my head to avoid her sweet lips. I open my eyes and her eyes gaze into my face. She seemed a little heartbroken. She then embraced me, are chest squished together and are heart beat in harmony. She held me tight for the longest time. I was over come by her; she made me feel so over come with passion. I thought about how I felt when I first started to fall for her; the feeling of never wanting her to leave my side, the feeling of hurt that she might be hurting, and the feeling of them to feel the same as you. All these emotions swelled in my heart, an uncontrollable sensation in my eyes; I began to shed tears.

"What's wrong Lily?"

I was so over whelmed I didn't know how to respond. All I knew was that I was confused. The same thoughts kept going through my head. "Why did you have to do this? Is this how you really feel? Does it have to be like this?"

As the tears flow down my face I sniffed and wiped the tears as we were both getting dressed in the quiet.

We stayed quiet and distant about three days. Those days were all a blur to me nothing seemed to happen. Only my thought kept me sane. It seemed that one of us should of said something but neither of us had the courage. It seemed that we didn't even walk together anymore but I remember walking with her. It seemed as if we were never going to speak again.

It wasn't until a week later that Autumn had the courage to say something. It was around 4 o'clock when school let out that she pulled me to the side, behind the school to talk.

"Hey Lily" she started but not with her carefree smile usually has. "Lily…I-I don't know what to say I just …I'm …s-so" as she stutter her eyes began to fill with tears. "Pissed off!" She slammed her head in the air and began to bawl like a child. I've never seen her tear up like that. She always seems to hide her tears. She then wiped her tear as quickly as they fell then tried her hardest to speak.

"I have the feelin you don't love me anymore…"

My heart felt like it dropped to my feet. She always blunt but this I wish she would've taken her time.

"I feel that you and I aren't goin any where like this." Because I don't know where to go "No physically contact, not even a kiss." Because I'm too embarrassed "and you never tell me you love me. " Because I don't want to say I love too much. I love you that I could say it until I blue. I could kiss you until I'm breathless. I could do anything with you and still feel the same. But will it matter? ; will you feel the same?

"I think we need to stay away from each other from now on." She turned and walked away slowly and never looked back. Falling to the ground with a thump it felt like my heart had stopped. My legs were weak; I was shaking in heart break.

"W-wait…" I whimpered my voice was fading. In my head I was screaming "AUTUMN! WAIT CAN WE TALK PLEASE? I LOVE YOU!!!" but all that came out was stumbles and stutters. My eyes began to over flow with sadness; but still not a word came out. I screamed her name, I bawled and cryed but she never heard a word of it. I watched her walk away until she was nothing but a watery blur.


End file.
